encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
List of objects
This is a list of all notable objects with special properties in Encantadia. Items with powers Elemental Gems Main article: Brilyante See also: Mother Gem, Fire Gem, Air Gem, Water Gem, Earth Gem, Fifth Gem The Mother Gem was granted to Cassiopea by Emre. It was cleaved into four by Cassiopea following Adhara's attack on her island, and distributed among the four kingdoms of Encantadia for safekeeping. Gurna's powder Gurna receives a special powder from Hathoria, which she uses when executing Hagorn's orders in Lireo. It puts people to sleep and makes them forget the moments before the drowse. Key of Asnamon (in Tagalog: Susi ng Asnamon) In active form, it has the shape of a medallion featuring a Devas Circle, which can open or close the portal to the human world through the use of an incantation. When inactive, it could transform into a bracelet. While the portal in Encantadia is always at the Tree of Asnamon, the exit point in the human world seems to vary. Kalasag Main article: Kalasag The royal armor of Ybrahim. Gold Dust Muyak's gold dust have been shown to be able to transform into other objects. She used it as a rope, to trip policemen pursuing Amanda. She also used it to repel a dog. Kawa (in English: Cauldron) The kawaEpisode 67 of Cassiopea is a magical cauldron that helps her utilize her power of clairvoyance. It contains water from the Spring of Truth, which Cassiopea uses to look into the present and the future. According to Cassiopea, the water does not lie. Flute of Mulawin The Mulawin flute was crafted using a branch taken from their sacred mother tree. It has the power to summon a Mulawin champion or emissary almost instantly. Two flutes have been revealed: *Green and gold flute - given by the Mulawin to the first Queen of Lireo *Blue and gold flute - owned by Enuo. According to Enuo, Mulawins could not resist the summon, even if they didn't want to come.Episode 49 Hitano's Amulet (in Tagalog: Anting-anting) Hitano's amulet has the ability to shield its wearer from locator abilities. It was given by Hitano to Alena to keep Danaya's Earth Gem from finding her. Enuo's vial (in Tagalog: Bote) Enuo's vial contained a blue healing potion. It was powerful enough to heal what human medicine cannot. According to Rael, it was Enuo's last vial, so Enuo may have had many of it in the past. Black rice (in Tagalog: Kaning itim) The black rice is a special type of food which the bandidos feed their victims, the taong ligaw. After eating this rice, the human no longer ages. Carcero bracelet (in Tagalog: Pulseras) The braceletEpisode 51 of Carcero allows the wardens to feed the bakunawa without fear of being eaten by them. Electric staffs These long staffsEpisode 51 are used by the prison guards of Carcero to shock the prisoners with electricity. They use the lower end of the staff for this purpose. Gintong Binhi (in English: Golden Seed) The Gintong Binhi, or the Golden Grain that Revives, was provided by Emre for the purpose of reviving a savior of Encantadia who had not been able to fulfill his mission. But Ether stole it and put it in the Labyrinth of Balbal, where it was guarded by Balbal, Ether's creature. Ether's bracelet (in Tagalog: Pulseras) Ether's bracelet has the design of a jade coiling snake. According to Ether, it would protect Kahlil from Cassiopea.Episode 63 Pirena's necklace (in Tagalog: Kwintas) The necklace of Pirena, which she gave to Lira in the guise of Amihan. It makes Lira invisible and inaudible to Danaya and Amihan, but she could still be seen and heard by Pirena.Episode 64 It was later cut by Pirena. Imaw's explosive A round object kept in Imaw's pocket. When thrown, it explodes.Episode 65 Arde's mask A partial mask granted by Arde to Adhara, to shield others from LilaSari's power to petrify.Episode 67 It is combined with Carcero gladiator mask for combat. Sky ship toy A miniature sky ship, with wings. It is painted white and has Air Gem symbols drawn on it. The Air Gem symbols and the wings are painted gold.Episode 115 Emre's vial A mysterious vial which Emre gives to Lira during her temporary stay in Devas. It contains liquid which can grant a wish when drunk. Lira thought the drink tasted like apple juice or chocolate. A purple aura enveloped Lira as she faints; Amihan, Ybrahim, Wahid, Wantuk, Hagorn, Agane and the other Hathors are shown to have fainted as well.Everyone else who has memories about Lira may have also fainted off-screen. Mira was explicitly shown to be unaffected, since she did not lose her memory about Lira. It successfully lifted Ether's memory manipulation curse from Lira.Episode 119 Items without powers Kantao of King Armeo The kantaoEnchan for bracelet of King Armeo is the key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. It is an ornate black bracelet featuring the sarangay, symbol of Sapiro.Episode 74 The kantao was entrusted by King Armeo to Vish'ka sometime before Sapiro fell. It later came into Ybarro's possession after Vish'ka sent it through Wahid. Rock in the forest A large rock in the middle of a forest, on which was carved the names "Ybarro" and "Alena." Ybarro etched their names there as a witness to their love. When they broke up, Alena used her voice to destroy it. Hathor armband Hathor armbandsEpisode 43 are red armbands with the emblem of Hathoria. It was worn by diwata rebels loyal to Pirena on their right arms. They continued to wear it even after capturing the palace of Lireo. Items with unknown properties Harmonica (in Tagalog: Silindro) Enuo's gift to his daughter Alena, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 Mystic seedling (in Tagalog: Mahiwagang punla) Enuo's gift to his daughter Danaya, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 Non-combat staffs Staff of Oblivion (in Tagalog: Tungkod ng Pagkalimot) A staff, given by Imaw to Raquim, that can cast a spell of forgetfulness. Raquim used it to ensure that their Encantado identities remain secret. Pirena later used it on Amihan and Aquil to make them forget their suspicion about a possible Encantado with shapeshifting powers. Balintataw Main article: Balintataw Balintataw is the name of the staff of Imaw, which has the ability to show the past. Minea's Scepter (in Tagalog: Setro Minea) This staff has the ability to heal any affliction.Episode 43 Weapons There two types of special weapons: *'Spirit forge' weapons are those which can choose their own masters. Combat skills are enhanced when using these rare weapons. *'Blood forge' weapons are those linked to a bloodline or lineage. These are forged by mixing the blood of the owner with the metal ore. Agos Agos is the pilum of Alena. It is a spirit forged weapon. Etched on the blade, in Enchan, are words that meant "Guardian of Peace. Storm surge in the hands of the water fairy. Servant of Sang'gre Alena."Tagabantay ng kapayapaan. Daluyong sa kamay ng diwata ng tubig. Tagapaglingkod ni Sang'gre Alena." Arkrey Arkrey'''The name of this weapon is derived from Mark Reyes is the sword of Raquim, Prince of Sapiro. It was inherited by Amihan, his daughter by Minea. The sword originally came from Lireo's vault of weapons. Balangis '''Balangis refers to the arnis sticks of Danaya. Elores Elores'''The name of this weapon is derived from Noel Flores is the blood forged sword of Hagorn. Forged from red metal ore drenched with the blood of Bartimus, father of Arvak. Only those descended from Bartimus could be master of this weapon. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. According to Hagorn and Enuo, wounds inflicted by Elores could not be healed by human medicine. Hirada '''Hirada is the sword of Aquil, which he inherited from his father, Amarro. Hirada is a very rare type of weapon, since it is both spirit forged and blood forged. Amarro forged it by mixing his blood to the metal ore. Thus, while only a descendant of Amarro could become its master, he must also be worthy of it by being valiant and valuing his honor above his own life. Kabilan KabilanEpisode 66 is the divine weapon of Cassiopea. The ordinary form of this weapon is a wand or scepter, but it could be transformed into a sword, spear, or double-bladed spear. It was originally owned by Avria. A testament to its power is the ability to break the Mother Gem. It can also destroy LilaSari's mask. It is stolen by Adhara after the latter defeats Cassiopea, with LilaSari's aid, and she later passes it to LilaSari as its wielder. Laya Laya is the sword of Minea. It was made to counter Lupig, the staff of Adhara. The sword can be a conduit to Minea's powers. It is also known as the sword of the new Lireo. Lupig LupigEpisode 73 is the staff of Adhara, made by Vish'ka. In the hands of Adhara, it has the power to capture or bind an enemy or group of enemies and imprison them in crystal orbs. The staff also has the power to create magical illusions such as false beings and mimicry. After Adhara's death, it was stored in Lireo's armory. Most of the people who entered Lireo's armory ignored Lupig. Adhara was the first to be shown attempting to touch it. It was protected by an enchantment, but Adhara was able to retake it after invoking her right as the true owner. The staff gave her power, as well as her old armor. She could use ivictus and access giant armor. After Adhara's second death, it was later taken by Amihan and given to Imaw in order to combine with Imaw's Balintaw to reveal Lira's whereabouts. Hasik Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. It had been used to bind the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. Siklab The Hathor blade Alab'''Encantadia, Episode 12 was given to Minea at a time when the Hathors were still their allies. Minea gave it to her daughter Pirena when she came of age. When Pirena went to Hagorn, she was given a similar but slightly longer blade, '''Silab.Encantadia, Episode 13 The two blades fused together to form another, which Hagorn called Siklab.Initially, the long sword was called Baga and short sword Siklab; the fused sword was called Alab. But the names were changed on the aired episodes. The sword could be split or fused depending on the user's need.Episode 54 Erra'Ordin The sword of King Armeo, it was formerly called Lakan. It has since been renamed Erra'Ordin (or root of lineage). Asval recognized the sword when Ybarro used it.Episode 36 Avatar The golden sword called AvatarEpisode 89 is given to Lira by Cassiopea, who made it using gold, after Lira's arrival in Encantadia. Its design is identical to Minea's sword Laya, except for its gold color. Its scabbard features the sarangay of Sapiro and the lambana of Lireo. Emre's sword A sword conjured by Emre in Devas, it was sent to Mira in the human world through a sky portal. After receiving it, Mira could make it appear in her hand at will. In the design of Noel Layon Flores, the phrases "Kamao ni Emre" (Fist of Emre) and "Tagapaglingkod ni Mira" (Servant of Mira) are written in Enchan script on the blade. References Category:Magical objects Category:Weapons Category:Lists